Begin Again
by Lady Monroe
Summary: A broken heart will mend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not own Begin Again and the plot of the song that was adpoted into the story is owned by Taylor Swift.

Mikan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The pain of the past reverberating within her like a soft echo reminding her of what had happen, never leaving her. Gathering what's left of her strength, she opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. "Today is the best day of my life". She tried to convince herself. She combed her wavy brunette locks, applied a bit more of her mascara and lipstick, with one last look at herself in the mirror, she walked away.

Once outside, Mikan decided to ditch her bike today and opted to walk around and explore the city by foot. First she made a turn to pass by the bridge by her apartment and pensively gazed across the water remembering her lost love. It was still early in the morning almost no one was there with her and she took advantage of the current peace and quiet.

Mikan took a deep breath and slowly released, calming herself reminding her that this was the best day of her life. _You are moving on, moving forward._ In an attempt to distract herself after spending time by the bridge Mikan walked around aimlessly, visiting places near her apartment, somewhere along the way she dropped by to visit a quaint boutique.

It was a small simple boutique, Mikan browsed through a rack of clothes, her eyes catching a set of a red fitted blouse a white midi skirt and simple white heels on a mannequin beside the counter. A sales lady appeared by her side and with her thick French accent she said that she can try on the outfit.

Mikan looked at herself on the mirror beside the mannequin. She was wearing her black long sleeves, grey skinny jeans and flats. _I don't like it when you wear high heels._ His voice rang through her mind. Mikan blinked and the voice vanished as quickly as she heard it. She turned to the sales lady in determination. "I'll buy it." The sales lady nodded and prepared the articles of clothing.

Later in the day, Mikan made her way down a cobblestone street to a corner café. Feeling more confident that she felt in days. Just as she entered the café, she pulled down her sunglasses as she was greeted by the old man behind the counter, she greets back and turns her attention to the different sweets lined up before her. A simple strawberry tart catches her attention. She took a seat on a booth by the window and waited for her order, taking out a book and keeping to herself.

Just as her order arrived, the old man smiled at her and she smiled back. "Un coeur brisé va réparer mon cher." He told her and walked away. Mikan looked down at her tart and tea, in a sad smile.

Engrossed in the book she was reading; she was caught off guard when a tall man approached her table, "Excuse me?"

Mikan looked up to see crimson red eyes looking at her, "I'm sorry to bother you." He told her.

"It's alright," she told him. "How may I help you?" She asked.

The man looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as if feeling uncomfortable for approaching her. He looked back at her "I was sitting there with my friends," he started pointing over at his friends few tables away. "and I noticed you were sitting here alone."

Mikan looked around the café, she wasn't the only one alone here. She looked back up at him, still rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you mind if I join you?" He suddenly asked.

"Won't your friends mind?" She asked.

He looked back at his friends. "They'll be alright." He told her.

Mikan smiled and nodded her head.

The man slid on the other side of the booth facing her. He reached out his hand in a hand shake "I'm Natsume."

Mikan took his proffered hand shake "Mikan."

It first started with a simple conversation and he was curious why she was coming off a little shy. A man passed by them, Natsume made a snarky comment about how he looked at her. Natsume looked surprised when he heard her giggle and then he watched her laugh. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes when he heard her, he quietly pulled out his Leica M camera and secretly took a photo of her.

Mikan stopped laughing and looked at him in mock surprise. "You did not just do that" she told him a smile playing on her lips.

"I had to." He smiled at her. "Let me take a few shots?" He asked her.

Skeptical, Mikan looked away unsure. Natsume pulled up his camera again and took a candid shot.

Mikan looked up surprised again. Natsume was laughing throwing his head back in laughter. It was the most adorable thing Mikan had heard in a while. She eventually shook her head. "Do as you please." She dismissed and turned back to her forgotten book, though her mind was still on the man sitting right across from her.

Natsume took shot after shot. Mikan just kept to herself feeling awkward. After taking photos, Natsume tried to keep a conversation going just to keep her attention.

"How long have you been here in Paris?" he asked.

"About eight months." She answered.

"Did you move here?" He asked.

"Just a vacation" She answered back. "And you?"

"Visiting my best friend" He told her. "When are you going home?"

Mikan looked at him in the eyes, unsure of her answer "I don't know yet. I'm still figuring things out." She answered.

Sometime during the conversation, Natsume moved beside Mikan and held her hand. She looked at their hands and back at him "What about you?"

He smiled at her and then back at their hands "I don't' know yet. But I'll figure it out" He told her.

After that, Mikan relaxed around him. She was less guarded, smiling more and she enjoyed hearing him laugh.

Time flew by, until it was time for Mikan to go back to her apartment. She looked at her watch and looked up at Natsume. "I have to go." She told him reluctantly.

Natsume stood up and offered a hand "Let me walk you out" he offered.

Mikan nodded.

Outside the café, Natsume stood close to her holding her hand in his as if not wanting to let her go. "Will someone pick you up?" He asked.

"I just live close by." Mikan explained.

"If that's the case, then let me walk you home" He offered. He extended his free hand "Which way?"

Mikan assessed him for a few minutes and remembered the directions, either the long way or the short way home.

Natsume patiently waited for her answer but never letting go of her hand. "This way." She opted for the long walk home.

Sometime during the walk, Mikan wanted to talk about her heart ache. She wanted to talk about _him_ , the one who broke her heart. She wanted to tell him until...

"When I was a kid, my sister enjoyed watching disney movies and I had no choice but to watch it with her." He told her out of the blue his eyes were shining brightly.

All stories she wanted to tell Natsume about _him_ drowned out and instead "I love Disney movies" she told him.

He looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze "I'm sure I'll enjoy watching them with you as much as I did with her" He told her.

Mikan smiled at his gesture and at his words. Just a few steps to her apartment Mikan caught herself smiling and enjoying his company. She stopped by her door and he stood in front of her holding both her hands.

"This is me" She told him.

"Afraid so" He answered back holding her hand firmly as if afraid to let go.

Mikan looked into his eyes and he looked right back, realization hit her and for the first time in eight months she told herself _What's past is past_.

Natusme moved close to her an inch separating their lips until he kissed her cheek instead. He moves to her ear "Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked his voice filled with hope.

Mikan kissed him back on the cheek and smiled. "Pick me up for breakfast?" She asked.

Natsume pulled back and looked at her. "I'll pick you up by eight." He told her. With one last squeeze on her hands, Natsume backed away, gave her a nod and walked away.

Mikan walked in her apartment, she laid down in bed and thought, _for the first time what's past is past_. She closed her eyes and remembered Natsume throw is head back laughing like a little kid. She then thought it was strange when Natsume said she was funny when she cracked a lame joke because the past never thought she was capable of being funny. Then she thought, for the past eight months in Paris all she did was be broken and be hurt but then she thought, _On a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_.


End file.
